


I Will Always and Forever Love You

by aNGELICmURDER



Series: It's August Though [4]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Interspecies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aNGELICmURDER/pseuds/aNGELICmURDER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the most wonderful dreams need to meet reality at some point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Always and Forever Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Don't take this seriously. I did no research and ave no idea what I'm talking about.

You’d be surprised at what a couple in Zootopia could afford when they combined their monthly earnings. A single bedroom apartment much better than the dump Judy had when she first moved. The noisy frat brothers next door were replaced with a loving elderly anteater couple and the dull dusty browns and greys replaced with popping whites, shiny mahogany floors and a sweet lavender scent that seemed to fill the entire room. 

The new place was bigger, beating out Judy’s old apartment by five feet each way and even had a room solely dedicated to the bathroom with a joint dinning and kitchen area. The counter tops were smooth and pale white, no sign of mould or dust anywhere with a lining of cupboards along the kitchen walls and a flat top stove and stainless steel fridge. 

She remembered the look on Nick’s face when they were first scouting apartments together. Obviously he’d strut around a bit, made an off handed comment about the size, the colour, how much it would cost and the location, close to but still a decent walk from Tundra Town. Even through his little nitpicks and remarks she saw how much his eyes flickered, as if he were afraid to believe a fox could live somewhere this… cozy.

“I guess it would do.”

Three months into living together and Nick had already taken over the living room, sure Judy packed the house with all the practical things, a long couch, big enough to hold four mammals sitting thigh to thigh (providing they weren’t Wilder beasts or elephants), a table with four chairs for when they had friends over, a small in suite washing set (Her credit Card pushing at the limit from that purchase), and all the small household appliances and dishware. Nick had teased her, mentioning her horrible nesting habits until she point to the living room. 

Three book cases, just three inches shy of touching the ceiling filled with Knick knacks from his previous career. Stacks of red, blue and strangely enough green popsicle sticks, various fake IDs with his face and several different names and locations; one even listed his species as seal. Pointing it out made him wave her off and start on another one of his divergent tangents.

Alongside the memorabilia shelf stood a shelf dedicated to books, most of them were detective novels. A few true crime books and the odd text on psychology with a few action novels dotted throughout. The third shelf was half empty, overflow taking up random shelves throughout.

Judy could only smile as Nick kept his mouth shut, a slow teasing smile pulling at his nuzzle. She wasn’t really complaining though, having a large collection of books just let them read together more at night, winding down after long cases. She snuggled into his arms and let the smooth baritone of his voice edge her down until she passed out.

And so their days night went, cases in the day, hanging out with coworkers at night, sleeping together in their combined apartment, becoming more and more nest like with each passing week as Judy Fauxs to decorate with.

Four months in and Nick and Judy sat at their dining table, a large spread before them of steamed carrots, sautéed broccoli and eggplants with a baked ratatouille covered in gooey cheese with a small gooey blueberry crisp cooling on the counter for desert.

“Scrumptious as always.” Nick said, putting away his second plate. “Any Special reason for the menu?”

Judy huffed, refilling her carrot punch. “We can’t eat out every night Nick, plus tonight’s special.”

Her ears lifted at half mass and his whiskers twitched. “Don’t tell me you forgot.”

“I wasn’t aware there was something I was supposed to remember.” He smiled, eyes dancing and Judy was being to wonder if she was being played. “Was there something special about today?”

Judy rolled her eyes, waving her fork at him and saying, “don’t think I don’t what you’re doing.”

“And what exactly am I doing?” Nick asked, sipping at his drink to hide the sly smile he was currently carrying. Laughing when a piece of eggplant flew over his head. 

“Nick!”

Nick continued laughing, getting up from the table and moving to Judy’s side. He ran his hand over her head. “I’m sorry.”

He placed a kiss on her head, as she groaned into his chest. “Here.”

She looked up, a somewhat amused frown on her face as he held a box up. “I know it’s not much but I did remember.”

Judy picked the box out of his hands. It was small, square and a light pearl colour with a shiny finish. Her nose twitched and she popped the top open. Inside sat a small hair brooch, long and curved in the middle with long branch like objects extending from the clip in gold, tipped with emerald green gem stones that bent slightly up to touch the sky. Judy reached her paw in to grab the brooch.

“I know it’s not much but I just wanted to say happy anniversary.” Nick whispered. “Let me put it in for you?”

“Oh ok.” Judy turned around, ears down as Nick gently snapped the brooch near the base of her ears, adjusting it slightly so it was levelled and shone in the kitchen light. She stepped up to the wall mirror in the hallway, trying to turn her head to see the brooch. “How does it look?”

Nick smiled. He stepped up to her, leaning down to nuzzle against her cheek as one arm circled her waist and the other cupped the side of her face. “Beautiful.” 

 

“Hey Hopps!” Clawhauser leaned over the reception desk, a large smile on his face as he swallowed a sprinkle donut. He already had a half empty coke sitting on the desk and was blasting Gazelle from his phone. It was still pretty early in the day, the police station’s morning staff were already passing off with the night crew, each saying the respective greetings before heading out to work. “You’re looking preppy lately what’s happening? Did you get a date?”

Judy smiled and skipped into the hallway, a laugh following her in. She wasn’t about comment on her joyous mood lately, not when the cause of it wasn’t exactly appropriate. “Work comes first Clawhauser!”

“Maybe you should tell that to whoever gave you that brooch!” She laughed but couldn’t fight the blush on her face. She hoped it died down before she went to the briefing.

 

The briefing room was just as loud and noisy as ever with the lions and elephants fighting to see who could be the loudest and the polar bears wrestling with the rhinos before the chief could show up. At first Judy had a hard time Adjusting, the noise shaking her ears and the slamming of each fist on the desk shaking her out of her seat but she knew Nick had it harder, preferring to show up late and missing the festivities than sit through something he’d repeatedly told her turned his brain to mush. The door slammed opened and Chief Bogo strutted in, back straight eyes steeled as he glanced around the room, silently commanding the respect he earned through years of police work. Behind him, unseen to nearly everyone but Judy, Nick crept into the room, sliding under the larger prey and predator as he slinked into the seat next to Judy.

“Morning sleepy head.” She whispered, he snorted, putting his head down on the desk. Shades still on despite already being in doors. 

Chief Bogo began his address, waving his arms around as he waked the room, dropping files on each partner’s desk related to either a missing person’s case or a potential bust. Once he got to Nopps/Wilde’s desk he raised a brown, half of the infamous team missing and the other half snoozing peacefully on the desk unaware of what trouble they both stepped in.

“HOPPS!” The light fixtures shook and Judy went tumbling off the set and onto the desk with a thud. Nick sat up, stuttering out a “Sir, yes Sir.” Before realising that no one else was standing. 

Judy looked up at Chief Bogo, a shy grin on her face as Bogo glared down at them both. “You two, in my office.”

“Umm, Sir-” Nick started.

“NOW!

 

“What did you think you were doing Hopps?” Chief Bogo asked, sitting down at the table as he pushed his glasses up his snout. The fox and the rabbit before didn’t look even remotely sorry for disturbing his meeting. True they were his best team but today he could easily say was out of character for Hopps, not so much for Wilde.

Judy kicked her feet in the air and commented. “the lights sir, they were pretty dirty.”

“Dirty?” He snorted and put his files down. “You’re saying you climbed my lights because you thought they were dirty?”

Judy nodded. 

“Hopps, if I ever see you on my lights again, I’m assigning you three weeks of cleaning every light fixture in the office. Am I cear?”

She nodded.

“And you Wilde.”

“Yes sir?” Nick answered, suddenly straight back and attentive.

“What did I tell you about sleeping in my briefings?”

Nick swallowed, very much aware he shouldn’t be a smartass but the words escaped his mouth before he could think. “Well you could call it sleeping but I prefer to see it as doing my best to ensure the quality of my work-”

“Hopps, give us some time alone.”

Judy glanced at Nick before hopping off the chair and scampering out.

 

“I think you have a problem.” Nick said, one day, almost a full two weeks away. Judy was lying on the floor. Her usually energy zapped as the afternoon sun lowered in the distance. She was wrapped up in a bunch of new throw blankets and fluffy pillows, munching lazily on a bag of blueberries she stole from Nick when he wasn’t looking. Not that the fox minded, he could tell something was wrong with his partner before the food theft started.

“What are you talking about?” Judy sat up, paw going to her head as she stretched and yawn, her shirt bunching up around her shoulders, letting a peak of her furry belly show. 

Nick plopped down beside her, wrapping his arms around her waist. “Well, You’ve gotten more of a throw obsession, you’ve been eating a lot and you’re not your usual perky self.”

He put a kiss on her cheek and squeezed her. “The furs have to go.”

“No.” Judy shrugged out of his grasp and bundled up in the furs, shoving more of the blueberries into her mouth before letting out a delicate sneeze. 

“Adorable.” Nick said, kissing her. “But I’m serious. They’re putting a damper on things. Since you started collecting them we haven’t had anyone over, you’ve spent all your days off cooped up inside and if we didn’t work I doubt you’d leave the apartment.”

Judy shrugged. “So I’m a little homebound, it’s not a big deal.”

“Maybe for another bunny but not you.” Nick rolled her over and placed a kiss on her lips. “You’re too outgoing for this.”

“Sometimes I need a change of pace.”

Nick sighed. “Alright. At least go for a walk with me, the sunset on the Tundratown hills are beautiful this time of day.”

She looked up at him, purple eyes swimming with sleep before she snuggled in deeper and waved him off. “I’m fine.”

 

Nick didn’t know what to do anymore, he curled up in bed next to the woman of his dreams, the same woman who insisted day in and day out that she was fine but refused to spend any time with him out of the house. He couldn’t remember the last time they read together, laying in the couch with each other, a book between both their paws as they tried to reach the end of the page at the same time. 

When was the last time they had a meal together, when they both cooked or even when he came home and saw Judy waiting or she hadn’t already eaten if she had to stay late. “Juds?”

No response from the lump beside him, he frowned and curled up under the blankets, reaching out to touch her before changing his mind. Maybe things would be better in the morning. 

“Nick..” Judy whimpered, soft and cutting off at the end. “Nick I need painkillers.”

“Judy?” He reached over to the drawer and pulled out a bottle of advil, tossing out two as a sticky sweet metallic scent hit his nose. “Judy?!”

He flicked on the bedside lamp and ripped the sheets off the bed to find a small pool of blood gathering up beneath Judy’s legs. She held onto her stomach curling up as she groaned and whimpered. “We have to get you to a hospital, oh, god, oh god, shit!”

Nick fumbled for the phone, punching in 911 just as Judy kicked the phone out of his hands. “What are you doing?! You’re bleeding!”

“I know.” Judy sat up, arm around her stomach. “But think about this. What do you think’s gonna happen when the ambulance shows up here and they find out I’m miscarrying?”

Nick gasped, miscarrying. She was Pregnant? Everything made sense, the throw collection the constant eating the lack of desire to leave the house. A baby, they were gonna have a baby. They were losing their baby. Nick let out a strangled sound, something between a scream and a cry for help. “They can’t not help you!”

“I’ll be fine.” Judy groaned. “It’d pass I swear. I can do this Nick please just don’t call the Ambulance.”

“Fine.” Nick reached for the phone, nerves steadier now than they were before. But I’m getting you to a hospital.”

Judy groaned and balled up at the head of the bed. The bloody scent was taking over the room, heavy and dull. Nick wondered how he couldn’t notice it before. Not even once did it occur to him, being different species, there were so many papers and rumours out there about what happens to inter species kids. About them never lasting long and if they were born, never reaching adulthood, usually dying from complications. He didn’t think, as predator and prey they could ever. He swallowed when the Mongoose on the other side picked up. “Hello I need a cab.”

 

When they got to the Hospital Judy had stopped moaning, stopped moving and was cold to the touch. Nick had no idea what to do but payed the taxi, giving a generous tip in his haste to leave and pulled Judy out of the cab and into the hospital. He flagged down the nearest nurse, a hippo with heavy bags under her eyes and a near defeated posture, he started babbling. “Please, my partner. I need help, she’s miscarried and-“

“Miscarried?” The hippo called out a few codes that Nick was familiar with and took Judy out of his arms. She moved down the hallway with a speed Nick didn’t think she could move at and he jogged to keep up with her. A group of orderlies brought around a stretcher and Judy was placed on it and wheeled behind a set of swinging doors.

Before Nick could follow her he was blocked by the hippo nurse. “What are you doing? That’s my partner!”

“Sorry sir, only family and loved ones beyond this point.” She looked him up and down, the accusation in her eyes telling him more than he needed to know. “If you’re that worried about-“

“Hopps, Judy Hopps, ZPD” Nick rattled off, trying to find some way to get around her. “Is there anything I can do?”

“Just sit in the waiting room, we’ll contact her family and let them know what happened.” She pushed forward, using the mass of her bulk to send him back to the waiting room. “When she comes to, you can see her during visitor’s hours.”

“But-”

“No buts fox.” She glared. “Either sit in the waiting room or leave.”


End file.
